<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Go Steal a Yacht by sorcererinslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569448">Let's Go Steal a Yacht</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorcererinslytherin/pseuds/sorcererinslytherin'>sorcererinslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, geoff's birthday is a wild affair, pure unrestrained summer fun, the boys steal a yacht, we have a lot of summer shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorcererinslytherin/pseuds/sorcererinslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff's birthday is right around the corner, it's hot as hell, and no one knows what to do to celebrate... until someone mentions stealing a yacht. Pure summer shenanigans, lots of pool party antics, and a good ol' fashioned robbery to boot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Go Steal a Yacht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/gifts">smittenbritain</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I slipped into the RT Writer's Discord Secret Sunshine event rather late, but I enjoyed writing this! We all need a good little bit of summer fun, and these boys' wild antics just reminded me of the summer I should be having! I hope you enjoy, Cole!</p><p>Prompt: GTA AU - Unrestrained summer fun! Fake AH are taking a vacation. Go wild, have it be in the city if you want or outside of it, whatever inspires you. The whole gang goes together, there's shenanigans and some softness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun over the Los Santos skyline was relentless. The heat this week hadn’t been less than 90 degrees and it scorched every citizen that walked down the roads, turning skin red and blistering and making everyone sweat. Like every smart citizen of Los Santos, the Fake AH Crew had been mainly squirreled away inside their frozen fridge of a penthouse apartment, air conditioning blasting.</p><p>But Geoff’s birthday was coming up and that required a big bash. Michael bent over the proposed plans, scrunching his nose up as he pointed at the phone where they had all scribbled down ideas.</p><p>So far, the list was pitiful. “We can’t go out to bevs, J,” Michael sighs. “He doesn’t drink anymore. That’d be weird, right?”</p><p>“Only as weird as you make it,” he shrugs, glancing to Gavin, Ryan, and Jack who were sitting lazily on the various penthouse couches, watching with various degrees of boredom. Geoff was out on an errand — they should have at least half an hour of uninterrupted time to discuss.</p><p>“What if we did like — a heist?” Jack asks, snatching the phone from Michael. Ryan just grins at his immediate pout, but Michael hands the phone over anyways. “Like, combine something fun with a little mayhem.”</p><p>“Geoff does love his mayhem,” Ryan nods. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>“There’s a bunch of rich kids who are running a coke scam across the border out of their yacht,” Jack explains, gesturing to the map of the city and pointing at a spot on the Los Santos waterfront. “It’s a pretty low-bit operation. Not much drugs, but it’s sort of just an excuse for the Harvard whiz-kids to blow off some steam. But they do it off of a <em>massive</em> yacht. I’m talking three-floors, two hot tubs, helipad sort of shit. Mommy and Daddy must own it, but the kids run it.” She grins up at them. “Seems like the sort of thing Geoff’ll like, right?”</p><p>“So… you’re thinking that we make a run for the yacht, take it and the drugs, and then have a full-out bev party with their built in pool?” Gavin’s all smirks, sitting back and putting his feet up on the table.</p><p>“Not to be a downer or anything,” Ryan says smoothly, “but won’t killing the sons and daughters of some filthy rich people like — cause more problems than a few pounds of coke and a boat we could buy is worth?”</p><p>Jack shakes her head. “I know these types of kids. I’ve been scouting out the yacht on my morning flights. It’s not stocked for a fight. I think the kids know it’s a matter of time before one drug lord or another rolls them over for their stock. It’s not meant to be a long-term operation. It’s not like they need the money. I figure, load up on some guns, be intimidating, blare a megaphone from my attack chopper, and they’ll roll right over.”</p><p>“Give Geoff a fun day out without any actual violence,” Jeremy hums. “I’d like to actually shoot at someone, but it’d be fun to pretend, anyways.”</p><p>Jack chuckles a bit. “Can you live without blood and guts for one day, Rimmy?” </p><p>He huffs out an overexaggerated sigh, but then laughs. “Yeah. For Geoff.”</p><p>“For Geoff,” they agree. And the plan is set.</p><p>—</p><p>A few days later, on the day of the fight, Michael meets Ryan in their door of their shared bedroom. He leans against the doorframe, watching as the other methodically cleans his gun and attaches the carry strap. “So,” he purrs, announcing his presence. “Does that mean I finally get to see you in a bathing suit?”</p><p>Ryan doesn’t even have the decency to jump. It’s almost impossible to sneak up on him. But he does smile, moving over to the man as Michael shuts the door soundlessly behind him. “Guess it does. Maybe I’ll actually even tan.”</p><p>“Miracle beyond Miracles, Cool Whip,” Michael teases, grinning with sharp teeth as he runs a finger down Ryan’s white skin. With the mask and the face paint, his skin rarely saw much sun. But Ryan’s lips were still warm as he bends down to brush a kiss against Michael’s.</p><p>That wasn’t going to fly, and Michael shamelessly yanks him forward for a breathless kiss that leaves them both chuckling as they break apart. “And there’s more where that comes from later,” Michael demands as they step back. “I want no less than half an hour of uninterrupted Ryan time on a beach chair.” </p><p>Ryan laughs, eyes bright. “Is that so?”</p><p>“I want a frozen drink in one hand and my boyfriend’s hair in the other,” he says brazenly, laughing openly. “Is that too much to ask?”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Ryan aquises, giving him one more kiss on the cheek. “Now get out. I’m sure more things need to happen and Gavin’s going to need three people to tell him if he should wear that awful salmon bathing suit.”</p><p>“Bet you fifteen bucks Jeremy is going to throw him into the pool and by the end of the night, neither of them are going to be able to stand.”</p><p>“Fifteen bucks. Jeremy can stand. We’ll have to fish a passed out Gav from the pool.”</p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p>—</p><p>The best thing is that Geoff has absolutely no idea that half their heist prep bags are filled with birthday decorations, swim trunks, food and drink mixes, and all sorts of other goodies. He’s all gung-ho with the idea of shaking another drug gang from their territory and as far as the birthday boy is concerned, they’re going in loud and will return home for dinner and a movie.</p><p>They take a speedboat and a few jet skis out to the yacht, moored about a mile off shore in the deeper waters. As soon as they get close, they can hear shouting echoing over the waves. Probably emphasized by the whop-whopping sound of Jack’s blades overhead as she hovers in her copter. </p><p>“You have ten minutes to fully vacate this vessel!” Jack shouts. Only her boys can hear the glee in her voice as it echos, amplified by the speakers she has attached to the helicopter. The yacht erupts in chaos, scantily clad men and women racing around. Through the scope of his sniper, Ryan can see drinks and things being tossed overboard.</p><p>“Leave the drugs and we’ll let you go,” Jack continues to order as people continue to scream and race around. Jeremy and Michael drive their jet skis in circles around the yacht, their screams of laughter erupting as shots pock the water around them. They’re going much too fast to be hit by an untrained hand.</p><p>“Should I take the shot?” Ryan asks lazily, gun in his hand. He doesn’t expect to receive a yes, and he’s right, Geoff waves his hand, just chuckling. It’s cooler out on the water, and if he spends his birthday just chilling and watching a bunch of rich bitches freak out, that’s fine with him. “Let ‘em squirm.”</p><p>After five or so minutes, they start to board the yacht. Any stragglers who try to fight them are immediately knocked out. There’s no need to kill, not in this adventure — that would bring down more trouble than it was worth. With any luck, the kids will tell this story to their friends back at their hoitey-toitey universities and no one will have to die.</p><p>Michael joins up with Ryan as they’re wandering around the main deck. Ryan’s wearing his mask and Michael has Ryan’s red face paint drawn like war lines across his face in a pattern he’s affectionately named ‘Mogar’. Lingering twenty-something’s spook as they see them, racing away.</p><p>At the end of the day, Ryan only has to throw one sod overboard. He screams as he falls the six-something feet over the back deck, hitting the water with a thwap that seems painful. Michael screams jeers after him, Ryan laughing warmly under his mask.</p><p>They watch as the guy swims frantically towards the circling speedboat of rich kids, who pull him on board and race away.</p><p>“Did you see that idiot?” Michael laughs, yanking Ryan’s mask off and revealing Ryan, sandy hair falling around his face and wearing a somewhat sheepish smile. “He almost pissed himself when you grabbed him.”

“I can’t be <em>that </em>intimidating,” Ryan snorts. “I wasn’t even carrying my gun.”</p><p><em>“You’re a nerd, Ryan,” </em>Gavin’s voice filters through their coms. “I’ve disabled any tracking they have in the helm, plus gps positioning. Stand by, gents — this party is just getting started!”</p><p>Geoff, standing at the bow on the top deck, lazily wraps his arm around Jack and grins. “A very merry birthday to me,” he hums. “How much coke did we salvage?”</p><p>“About $50 grand worth, I’d say,” Jeremy says from the lower decks. “Not bad for an hour and no bullets.”</p><p>“Damn,” Geoff smirks. “I love to be King.” He runs his hand over the rail of the yacht. “Alright boys, let’s scuttle this thing and head home.”</p><p>“Scuttle?” Ryan bursts, incredulous. “No, no. Everyone gather at the hottub in the rear of the boat — ”</p><p>“Aft, Ryan!” Gavin protests. “Gotta be sea-worthy!”</p><p>Ryan sighs and Michael kisses him on the cheek with a smirk. “I’ll throw him into the sea myself,” he smirks. </p><p>“....aft, then. I want to say something.”</p><p>“Something you can’t say over coms?” Geoff asks with a raised eyebrow, but at Jack’s bright grin, he laughs and shakes his head. “Okay, I’m coming, I’m coming. But you better get this out past the twelve-mile marker soon or we’re going to have the LSPD on our asses.”</p><p>“Pulling out,” Gavin hums. “This thing is run entirely on auto-pilot. Auto-ship? What’s the correct word? Anyways, I’m steering it out now.”</p><p>Even as he says it, the ship starts turning and heading out towards the open waters. They all rock a bit, but quickly find their sea legs as they head towards the aft, where Jeremy is already pulling off his heist clothes to reveal a glaringly purple-and-orange pair of swim trunks and falling into the hot tub.</p><p>It’s sickeningly hot, but it doesn’t stop him from wanting to take advantage of the bubbles. </p><p>
It doesn’t take long for them to arrive, Gavin poking at his phone to make sure they’re not going to crash into, like, an underwater bomb or something. Geoff glances around at all of them, specifically at Jeremy with swim trunks, and lets out a bit of a sigh. He can’t help but grin. “Guys….”

“Happy birthday, Geoff,” Ryan smirks, pulling out something from his bag. It’s a firecracker, and with a tug, confetti and sparks fly out over the deck. “We’ve got snacks! Diet Coke! Party favors! And best of all…”</p><p>Michael shoves past Ryan and with a laugh, the other backs up as Michael waves his arms around in an elaborate parody, trying to encompass the entirety of the yacht they just stole. “A yacht, just for you!”</p><p>The others erupt into cheers as Geoff turns a bright red. Redder even than the sunburn that already marked his cheeks, anyways. “Boys, you didn’t have —”</p><p>“Stop,” Jack teases, shaking her head. “You know we did.” She squeezes his arm and pushes him towards the hot tub. “Now, relax.” </p><p>—</p><p>Two hours later, Geoff had discovered the massive built in grill and was working on preparing his own birthday feast. They had protested, telling him this was his day, but he was having a blast. Gavin had hacked into the speakers and music was pumping. Currently, Jeremy and Jack were racing each other on jet skis around the yacht, screaming and yelling at one another as they zipped past with incredible speed. </p><p>Michael was focused on a different sight — namely, Ryan’s face as he leaned over him as they both sipped on fruity, icy drinks. Ryan’s was non alcoholic, of course, but Michael’s certainly wasn’t. The booze was sliding through his veins, making the world a looser, happier place, even if Ryan kept prompting him to drink water to keep him from burning in the sun. Their hair was both wet from their journey into the water, but now they were just relaxing in the warmth.</p><p>“You’re tanning,” Ryan teases, nosing into the side of his face and kissing his ear just a bit. Michael just laughs. “I’m fuckin’ from Jersey, man, what do you expect.” Ryan’s resulting deep chuckle made him blush a bit. </p><p>“Whores,” Gavin comments dryly as he strolls past, but his grin shows he’s only teasing. He’s got some fruit concoction in one hand and is wearing his stupid golden sunglasses across the top of his nose, and those nightmarish salmon swimtrunks everyone hated. Frankly, he was a walking, talking nuisance.</p><p>Their nuisance, though.</p><p>But Michael was feeling good, and teasing wasn’t going to stand. He lurches up from Ryan’s lap. “What did you say, you ass?” he calls, stumbling after Gavin, who squeaks out a laugh and flees to the dock. Ryan sits up and throws something at Geoff, who turns from the grill with amusement.</p><p>“I didn’t <em>mean</em> it, Michael~” Gavin whines, dodging his attempts at capture with dexterity that no one should be capable of with so much booze inside him. But Michael has the dogged persistence of a man who loved to cause chaos, and it’s not long before he’s captured Gavin in a bear hug that sends the other squirming.</p><p>
“God!” Michael grumbles, “You’re so sweaty — come ‘ere, did you even go in the water yet?”</p><p>“No!” Gavin cries, struggling. “Micoo, no, come on boi…”</p><p>No amount of begging could stop this — Michael chunks Gavin unceremoniously over the side of the dock. He spirals, arms and legs akimbo, until he splashes into the warm water of the Pacific with a yelp.</p><p>Everyone on board erupts into laughter as he surfaces, sputtering out insults and making sure he doesn’t lose his sunglasses.</p><p>“Arse,” Gavin mutters as he climbs back on deck, sprawling into the sun as soon as he lands there, spitting out water. Michael leans over him with a playful grin. “Don’t call me a whore again,” he says with his roguish grin and returns to Ryan’s waiting arms.</p><p>—</p><p>It’s truly insane just how much booze they get through, even if Geoff and Ryan aren’t imbibing. The day trails on with a mixture of swimming adventures — Jack finds a few sets of snorkels in one of the unfortunate college student’s stuff — and launches into teaching a few very drunk Lads the wonders of fish and coral. They are pretty decent swimmers even with a few bottles of booze inside them and only once does a rescue need to be made for Gavin, who is rapidly losing his ability to stand.</p><p>Geoff serves them an elaborate feast of steak, burgers, and dogs, supplemented with potato chips, potato salad, and regular salad. A true barbeque, and they eat like animals, ripping into it all. </p><p>Jeremy finds himself leaning against Jack at one point in the meal, and she gently puts more water in front of him and kisses him on the top of the head. She’s feeling good herself, nowhere near losing control but enough to be a bit more free with her affection.</p><p>She loves these idiots from the bottom of her heart. It warms her even more than the sun to see Geoff smiling so brightly, Gavin and him laughing about something foolish, Ryan and Michael holding hands even as Michael tosses bits of bun at Jeremy to catch in his mouth. Ryan catches her smile and returns it. He looks tanner now, sunburn catching the tip of his ears and the curve of his shoulders, but it’s just great to see the Vagabond of all people chill out and enjoy himself.</p><p>They needed this. Summer just meant shorter nights which pushed for more intense heists with a shorter getaway period. She knew more than anyone the lengths to which they were working to be better, better, better. Geoff had said it themselves — they were Kings of Los Santos, but at what cost?</p><p>But today, it was a break from that. It was time for sun and surf, for snorkeling and barbeque dinners, for unrestrained booze (within reason, of course) and even less restrained smiles.</p><p>Her family. Criminals all, but criminals who lived and loved same as anyone. </p><p>—</p><p>As the sun sent cascading beams of color across the sky, Geoff rolls his shoulders and grins from where he was enjoying reading his book without assholes interrupting him every ten minutes. “This yacht is the best fuckin’ birthday present a guy could ask for. Better than dicks.”

“What could be better than dicks?” Michael teases from where he was trying to see if he could balance on a surfboard in a handstand. Gavin’s request. Sometimes he wonders why he gets himself into this mess.</p><p>He drops into the water with a crash when a very sunburned Gavin turns to him. “Geoffrey, you’re going to miss the best part!”</p><p>“Best part?” He blinks, putting his book down a bit. “What do you mean? There’s more?”</p><p>Jeremy’s all grins. “Yeah. Fireworks.”</p><p>Of course there are fireworks. And not just any fireworks. Big ones, ones that are illegal all across the county and into California and beyond. Ones that could set forest fires. But for guys who play with real explosives, these are nothing.</p><p>He’s just about to ask where they are when Jack comes strolling back over to them, her Hawaiian shirt tied across her bikini top. He has to practically force himself to listen to her instead of losing himself in how pretty she is.</p><p>“I’ve rigged them,” she grins, shooting the Lads two enthusiastic thumbs up. “Rye helped.” His diabolical laugh when he comes out from behind them and how bright his eyes are is <em>never </em>a good sign for anyone’s safety.</p><p>“If anyone knows anything about rigging about thirty wires together in one long fuse, it’s Ryan,” Jack teases, elbowing him in the side. Ryan refuses to look ashamed, just grins like a loon. “Gonna be a hell of a show. Short, though.”</p><p>Geoff rolls his eyes, but they can see the smirk he tries to hide. “Okay, assholes, get going then. I’m not going to miss the giant fireworks show on my birthday.”

The other Lads race over, following the Gents as best they can when they’re all pretty shit-faced. Michael and Jeremy need to hold onto each other, giggling as they try not to fall down, but with the help of one another they climb the stairs to the top deck and look across the way. There’s a bunch of rockets — nearly literal rockets, not fireworks — strapped to the roof of the rooftop deck across the ship, a good 100 meters away.</p><p>“Here goes nothing,” Ryan says once everyone is assembled and looking up into the beautiful night sky. He slams his hand down on the button and watches as the fireworks erupt up into the sky, exploding in a burst of color and sound.</p><p>It’s not the most professional fireworks show. It’s loud and hot and they have to dodge a bit of flaming debris. Michael is literally whooping, jumping up and down, grabbing Ryan’s arm. Gavin squawks, diving behind Geoff and watching with wide eyes as the leader of the Fake AH Crew watches the sheer destructive force his boys put together, just for him.</p><p>“That was awesome, boys,” he grins as it finally settles down. “Good as dicks.”

The night air grows quiet and they’re left, just them, the ocean, and the sizzling debris in the water. Smiling at one another, sunburnt and heat exhausted and drunk and looking towards bed, they start turning as one towards the stairs.</p><p>Good as dicks, indeed. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>